the love of a slave
by mo person
Summary: the love of a slave can be good or bad. such has been the case for iruka for as long as he could remember. but he's bought for a hefty price, and lord kakashi might just be his saviour. -impl'd rape, mpreg, slash, yaoi-   read at own risk. itaneji kakairu


well, it's official. i have lost my muse for you, me and us. SAD, I KNOW! i have in head, but i dont know how to get it out yet. so, i've written this, i hopes that this will help me empty my brain, but my teachers have just filled it up again. oh well. so, enjoy!

ps. this has slash, yaoi and mpreg. also, underage arousal... not quite sex.

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>A young slave whimpered pitifully as he sat uncomfortably in the dirty carriage. The many bumps and jerks were jostling him roughly. He brought his hands to softly cradle his large, round mid-section, full with child. He let a lone teardrop fall and winced as the salty fluid stung his fresh wound across his face. It would most likely scar. His name was Iruka. He was 15 years old and pregnant for the first time. He – unlike many sex slaves like himself – knew who the father of his child was. The demon lord Orochimaru. Iruka had served him since he was 11. Young and fresh, ready to be broken. But he was too beautiful for his own good. Orochimaru kept him all for himself. But luckily –or unluckily – he was bought from that place; for a hefty price. He wondered what a rich lord would want with him, a lowly and pregnant slave.<p>

He startled when something pressed up against his side. His eyes softened when he saw the messy light blond hair of his charge, Naruto. He wrapped an arm around the small child and kissed his head. Naruto was only 2 years old; his parents died at the hands of the ruthless lord that hey had been freed of. Naruto smiled cutely and put his tiny hand on Iruka's belly. He gasped when he felt a kick from the unborn babe. He smiled brightly up at Iruka who smiled back, basking in the brief happiness that the little boy brought to him.

Iruka let his eyes wander the carriage in which he sat. The cold, damp and molding hay that served as makeshift padding, the wooden panels that kept them from jumping out and running for freedom. He felt his shoulders sag when he saw the small figure of his other charge. With his long chestnut hair and beautiful lavender eyes; Neji made quite the mate. He had the carrier gene - along with Naruto and Iruka. He would most likely become a sex slave – just like Iruka.

"Neji?" Iruka called softly. The boy slowly looked up at him. Iruka was startled to see tears glinting in the pale moonlight streaming in from the gaps in the wood of the carriage. Neji didn't normally let anyone see him like this. "Come here."

Neji sniffed and crawled over to Iruka, snuggling up to his other side, using his pale index finger to idly trace patterns on Iruka's belly.

"Iru-nii, I'm scared." Neji whimpered. "I'm almost 11 now; they'll make me into a slave. I don't want to be a slave and do those things." Neji didn't even under stand what 'those things' were, but the mere though of it made his terrified.

"It's okay, honey. I'll be there okay? I'll protect you as best I can, okay?" Iruka whispered.

Neji nodded mutely. How could one live happily when forced into acquiescence_1_ by a ruthless lord?

Iruka sighed wretchedly. He ran his fingers through Neji's soft hair and smiled as the two young children drifted into a restless sleep. He, however, couldn't sleep – even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He'd have nightmares and end up waking Neji and Naruto. He could only hope that they would not be used the way he was and probably would be in the future. He hoped that this lord Kakashi was kinder than lord Orochimaru. That would be a great blessing.

Lord Kakashi sat contentedly with his adopted sons, Sasuke and Itachi. The two boys were young and bright. They both had pure onyx eyes and dark black hair. The older of the two, Itachi, was 13. He was drawing up complex mathematical equations and inquiring about the origins and uses for them all. Sasuke, at only 5, was painting on a large sheet of paper. For such a young demon boy, he was very talented.

Itachi had the mathematics, while Sasuke had the art. They made an incredible asset to any kingdom, with their incredible talents for academics and art and music, as Sasuke had taken a fond liking of the lute and Itachi had always enjoyed playing the koto. Kakashi had found them, orphaned and lost young demons in the forest and had immediately adopted them as his own. But that was 4 years ago; too far into the past to really think about now, especially when the new 'slaves' would be arriving soon.

Kakashi had been very eager to free some of the slaves from Orochimaru. The snake demon lord was ruthless and mean. He cared not for anything or anyone else but himself. Kakashi could only imagine what kind of horrors the slaves had to endure, probably the worst kind. He would have a lot of work to do to help these new slaves. Apparently, they were three young carriers. One of which was pregnant. Kakashi hoped that the pregnant one hadn't closed off the world around him and become unresponsive to affection and help. That would be horrible. The poor youth would be alone for all his life and he had a baby to think about! At only 15, no less!

And the other two were 2 and 10. Young boys who were under such an oppressive rule couldn't possibly be immune to hardships yet. They were probably scarred and weary of affection. Kakashi was sure that he had his work cut out for him to nurse these poor souls back to health.

Iruka carefully made his way out of the carriage, mindful of his belly. He slowly stood to full height, which was grossly under the normal height for a boy his age. At 5'2, he stood shorter than most people he knew. Children who were younger than the pregnant boy were taller than him by some inches. He detested his height for it made weak. He was blessed with a naturally submissive nature and this petite size only for people to use it against him.

The guard carefully helped Neji and Naruto out of the carriage and smiled at all of them.

"Welcome to the land of Hakuna Matata_2_. We hope you find your new home to be to your liking." The man said cheerfully. His thick accented voice a refreshing change from what Iruka was used to. "Please, enter the castle and meet our lord."

Iruka was speechless. Why was the guard so nice? Usually he was jeered at and frowned upon. But he almost felt welcome here. Like he… belonged.

That word left a weird taste in Iruka's mouth. Belonging. He had never belonged. The only place he had ever belonged was at the cruel mercy of Orochimaru, as the cruel lord took pleasure in his body, drawing screams and cries of agony as he was raped. It was how he had ended up in his pregnant state now. Iruka had hated the fact that he had fallen pregnant by his lord. But now, he felt as if his baby was the most precious thing in the world. The feeling was so natural that it scared him. He had never felt this sort of fierce protectiveness before, and now he felt that way for Naruto and Neji too. It felt as if the whole world wanted to take them away.

Nevertheless, he took Naruto's hand and led both of the children into the castle. Unsure of what awaited them inside.

Kakashi was speechless as he gazed upon the young slave kneeling before him. The boy had dark, shiny hair and cinnamon eyes. His skin was the colour of mocha. Of course, the two young children beside him were beautiful in their own rights, but the pregnant lad was just spectacular. He was so small and fragile looking, and his eyes were so lost and scared. The way he held onto the two young children, you could mistake them for his own. And his hair seemed so soft and silky, just falling down to his shoulders in beautiful tresses.

"Please, stand, and tell me your name." Kakashi asked softly. He would show no hostility to these people. It would do no good to make these people afraid of him.

"I-Iruka, m-my lord." Iruka murmured as he hoisted himself up. His hand found Neji's hand and he grasped it tightly while Naruto had his thumb in his mouth, pressed up against Iruka's leg.

"Please, do not call me 'my lord' for I am your equal, and as such I wish for you to call me Kakashi, as it is name." Kakashi said, smiling softly at the three youths before him. He spoke slowly, as his accent was new and probably hard to understand for them.

Iruka only nodded, unsure of how to interpret this. His lord was his equal? How was that possible? All his life, he was below the dirt that everyone walked upon, but now he was of equal stature to his lord? This was absurd! What did Kakashi want from him?

Neji, who was the most logical of the three, decided that he would inquire about this.

"How is it that we are your equals, yet we are your slaves?" Neji asked in his soft voice.

Kakashi smiled. He liked this boy. "You are not my slaves."

Iruka was very confused by this. Whose slave was he to be? No ones?

"You are your own people."

"Iru-nii? Does this mean that we are free?" Neji asked, looking up at the shell-shocked Iruka.

"Yes. You are free to do what you wish." Kakashi said. "But with you being pregnant, it would be in your best interest to stay at the castle until you are—"

"Daddy! Itachi is being mean to me!" a small boy came running in to the room. He ran up to Kakashi and clutched at his robes. "He won't let me draw with his pencils!"

"Maybe I would allow you to use my things if you didn't break everything you used!" A tall teenager rushed into the room following the boy. "You have broken all of your pencils and I need mine to complete my equations! I have just worked out a very complex theory! If the square root of pie is equal to t-10, then-"

"That makes no sense!" the boy whined. His accent was worse than the carriage driver's. Iruka couldn't understand anything he said.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He smiled softly at the boy and ran his hands through his ebony hair. "Sasuke, you know daddy is working. Go and take a pencil from my study and please don't break it."

Sasuke smiled brightly and ran off, leaving Itachi still standing straight and rigid. He seemed to be staring directly at Neji, with a vacant look in his eyes which – to everyone's surprise – had turned blood red.

Neji shrunk back into Iruka and tried to hide from those eyes, as they were very scary to the ten year old. Iruka was also afraid of those eyes, they pierced your soul yet you couldn't turn away. They were tainted depths of rubies that were so enticing yet so pure. Drawing you in until you couldn't escape your untimely demise.

"Mine." Itachi growled. It was a low feral growl that was so quiet; yet it spoke volumes.

Kakashi now understood what was going on, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. It seemed as though the demon blood in Itachi was claiming the young pearl eyed boy as its mate. But they were both much too underage to even consider mating. They would probably begin courting until the boy was 16, as that is the mating age for demons.

"Iru-nii?" Neji asked; he was frozen to his spot as Itachi ventured even closer.

Itachi gently took Neji's hand and pulled him flush against his body, drowning the boy in his presence. Neji struggled in vain until he got a whiff of Itachi's scent. The intoxicating pheromones were making him relax against his will. He let his head lag on the strong shoulder and the arms around his slender waist to support him.

Iruka gently dried Naruto's hair and applied cream to his skin as the little boy dosed quietly. Neji was asleep in one of the small plush cots set out for the three of them. The room they were granted was very nice. The walls were light blue and the wood flooring was a deep mahogany. There were many windows on the farthest wall, enabling the three to see the beautiful ocean that spanned out into the horizon. The room exuded tropical peace and luxury, the exact opposite from which they had journeyed from. The land of serpents was hot and humid all year round. At nights, it got as cold as the arctic, freezing everything that was not covered and kept warm.

Naruto made a soft preening sound, breaking Iruka from his trance. The little boy was fast asleep. Iruka smiled and carefully dressed him in an orange sleeping shirt that was far too big for him and placed him in the other cot, kissing his head softly. Iruka walked over to Neji's cot and pulled his hair from his face and wiped up a bit of drool leaking from his mouth. The atmosphere was calm. Iruka loved the nighttime, when all was quiet and still. The hustle and bustle of the day was over and now there was just calm and quiet. Iruka reclined in his bed, and sighed when he finally relaxed. The sheets were plush and the pillows were just right.

He didn't stand a chance. Sleep took him over and he slept peacefully without any disturbances for the entire night. The crickets and the waves lapping at the shore only served to lull him deeper and deeper into a restful sleep. Granted, today had been a very trying day. Neji had been scared witless of Itachi who only wanted to hug and coddle him and Naruto wouldn't stop wandering off by his own little self. Lord Kakashi had shown him the entire castle and its surroundings, taking him on a thorough tour before letting him retire to his chambers at dusk.

Iruka didn't move or make a sound when dawn peeked at the horizon. The sun gave the sky a beautiful splash of colour as it made its ascent. Neji sat quietly, brushing out Naruto's hair, gazing at the beautiful sunrise. Naruto sat contentedly sipping on some fresh fruit juice and waving at each servant that passed by the window. Each of the servants smiled and waved back, giggling about the cute boys in the window of room 27.

Neji startled when coal black eyes suddenly appeared outside the window. He recognized them belonging to the boy who said he was his mate. Neji, admittedly, though the boy to be very handsome, with his clean, yet rugged look and his intellectual state of mind. Neji sorely wanted to ask him to teach him mathematics and algebra, but he was too afraid. What if he tried to mate with him? Although Neji didn't even know how the mating happened or what it even entailed. But he knew that he could get pregnant from it. And he wanted to be married and in love to have kids.

Itachi waved and smiled at the boys, silently asking them to open the window so that he could talk to them. Neji put Naruto beside him and opened the window. Itachi climbed up and sat on the ledge, looking out into the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said. His deepening voice was smooth and calm, as if he was talking to a rabbit, at any moment it could take fright and run away.

"Y-yes." Neji stammered. He placed Naruto back between his legs and resumed his task of untangling his hair.

"I think you're beautiful." Itachi said turning to look into Neji's eyes. "You look like the moon and all its stars. Like a lantern in the dark, you sparkle. I really like you, my mate and I wish to court you until we are both of mating age."

"C-court? Mating age?" Neji was thoroughly confused. He didn't know of the demon ways.

"I will woo you until we are married. You need to grow until you are 16 years of age. Then we can be together, my love." Itachi said as he took the brush from Neji's soft hands. "Worry not, for I will never go astray. I will always love you, for it is against my very soul and existence to ever cause you any harm. Besides, how could I harm such a beautiful mate? You who I will adore and you who will bear beautiful pups for me."

Neji bit his lip nervously. Naruto turned around and watched the interaction rapt and with attention.

"May I kiss you?" Itachi asked.

Neji nodded softly. Immediately, Itachi's lips were on Neji's. It was so soft and chaste, that it was hardly there, but Neji was enchanted with it, the way his body tingled with excitement and his brain shut down. How he was able to put so much trust into this almost stranger, and how he felt already infatuated and blind with love.

As soon as it started, it ended, leaving Neji leaning forward for more. Itachi held him fast and cupped his cheek, "I will see you at breakfast, love" and he was off, walking towards his rooms on the farther side of the palace.

Naruto sat happily at one of the many long tables in the dining hall of the palace, surrounded by many people. He looked at all the colors and the food in front of him and reached out for a banana. Iruka stopped him, however, shaking his head at the little boy. He pointed towards the front of the hall where Kakashi stood, tall and regal, ready to address his people.

"Friends, family, and new acquaintances, let us all rejoice in this new day and all the happiness it shall bring. Let us eat now, and break our fast. Dig in!" he said.

Everyone around them started to pile food onto their plates and talk loudly with one another. They spoke of gossip, and politics; the latter of which Neji was very interested in. Iruka slowly took a bowl of eggs from the table and gave some to Neji and then a smaller portion to Naruto. He then put a little on his own plate and then returned it to its place. He took some fruit and sausage and put those on their plates as well, before taking a bit of his food.

He didn't get to eat long, before he was distracted by Kakashi's bright and colourful robes. He chased after Sasuke - the boy from yesterday who was complaining about pencils. Sasuke ran straight towards Naruto and stopped right at Iruka's feet.

"Excuse me, but are you Iruka?" the boy asked cutely, with his little head tilted to the side. He seemed to be trying to speak slower and less native so that Iruka would be able to discern what he was saying.

"y-yes, young master." Iruka replied meekly. He did not want to offend the noble family.

"oh! Good! Please accept my gift as a welcoming token from my family." He chirped as he held out a drawing. On the page there were three people. Iruka recognized them as Kakashi, this boy, and Itachi. Neji looked over his shoulder and blushed as he gazed dreamily at Itachi. He hadn't forgotten the kiss although it was a little while ago. He gingerly touched his lips where Itachi had so lovingly placed a lasting kiss that still tingled deliciously.

"t-thank you, young master. You are very good at drawing." Iruka said, smiling at the little boy who was flushed from the warmth in the hall.

"Thank you for your compliment! Bye!" and he was gone.

Neji sat on the warm sand on the shore, all alone. He sat in complete solitude and peacefulness. He simply sat and basked in the warmth of the setting sun and relaxed in the breeze. He stayed that way for a while, until Itachi came to him and offered him a cool juice and a snack of fresh fruit.

"I saw you out here, and I had to make sure my love was alright." Itachi said as he kissed Neji on the forehead, leaving a tingly feeling all over the small boy's body. "But I see that you are fine, so I wish to speak with you."

"Y-yes, master?" Neji answered meekly with his head lowered, in a completely submissive stance. He had no idea what it did to Itachi. The demon blood in the boy stirred deep within his loins and his heart, calling out to protect and thoroughly ravish the little submissive before him. His demon blood was entirely dominant, trying to win over his logic.

"Please, for both our sakes, do not call me master. It only makes it harder for me to control myself. 'Itachi' will suffice." Itachi said as he tried to hide his growing erection from the innocent boy.

"Of course, I-Itachi." The name rolled off of the moist pink tongue like a spell, causing Itachi to lose all logic and let instinct take over. He was on top of the boy in a heartbeat and kissing him hard even faster. Neji moaned despite himself, not knowing that the intense feelings rushing through his young body were that of arousal and complete satisfaction by submitting. His soul was pleased that the demon was dominating him so wildly and he didn't want it to stop. Itachi began to grind into the small boy roughly, causing Neji to preen and whimper piteously.

But, all too soon, Itachi threw himself onto the sand and tried to regain some logic and semblance over his feral side. His eyes were fading to black when he looked back at Neji. The sight nearly made him lose control all over again.

Neji lay panting on the sand, his legs splayed wide as his hair fanned out beneath him. His lips were swollen and his hands were where they had been when Itachi had so suddenly jumped him; beside his head in small fists. His eyes were clouded with arousal and need; a want so pungent he could hardly stand it.

"Itachi…" he whimpered, "What w-was that?"

"I apologize. I lost control of my demon side and I am deeply repentant at my behavior. Please allow me to escort you to your rooms, as I do not want you out here during the night." Itachi said stiffly as he stood. Neji slowly sat up, blushing madly as his smaller and more delicate hand was grasped gently within the larger and calloused hands of Itachi.

He swayed as he stood, causing Itachi to hold him flush against his body. Itachi looked into the pearly eyes and kissed Neji soundly before stroking the silky chestnut locks that fell all around the small boy. He led Neji to his rooms and kissed him again before saying farewell. He only cursed the fact that he hadn't said what he had needed to.

Kakashi was in awe at the young boy before him. He was so young, yet he was so mature, already a wonderful parent and expecting. He handled Naruto and Neji with such care and responsibility that he seemed three times older. Kakashi wished he could have him for himself. To caress the large belly and run his fingers through the willowy hair would be the perfect thing for him. First, he would gradually worm his way into the boy's heart. Then, he would gently woo him into loving him. Then, they would marry – and boom. Happily ever after.

But at the moment, Kakashi was content to stand watching the boy as he attempted to catch the two boys he took care of. They were playing an unfair game of tag, in which Iruka was 'it' and the two boys had to evade him. But in Iruka's condition, it wouldn't be wise to run too far. He was slowly walking in the direction of one boy before he would dart off to another place as fast as a cheetah.

Then suddenly, Iruka collapsed holding his belly and panting wildly. Neji and Naruto immediately rushed to his side as did Kakashi. Iruka was whimpering and groaning in pain and shaking harshly. There was sweat on his brow and his body was flushed. Out of the blue, he screamed and his short cut pants got wet. Kakashi took matters into his own hands.

But, why hadn't Iruka had known that he had gone into labor? He must have felt a few contractions or maybe some peculiar discomfort beforehand. He should have contacted someone immediately. And he didn't look very big around the belly; he couldn't have been nine months along already.

"l-lord k-k-Kakashi… aaah… the baby…. It's early!" Iruka winced as a contraction struck him. The pain engulfed his body and made him whine.

"Do not worry, young one. I will take care of you." Kakashi tried his best to reassure the small boy in his arms but nothing seemed to work. Iruka kept on shaking and wheezing.

Finally, after summoning a guard to him, Kakashi had Iruka on a stretcher being transported to the hospital wing.

A tiny baby boy rested peacefully in his 'mothers' arms. The boy had the cinnamon eyes and the brown hair of his 'mother.' Iruka smiled gently down at the tiny boy in awe. Such a pretty little miracle from such grotesque means. How could such a wonderful baby come from such a horrible demon man? Iruka felt fierce protectiveness towards the little tyke that he hadn't felt before. It scared him.

"Iru-nii?" a small head appeared at the door. Neji bit his lip and squeezed into the room, Naruto following close behind.

"Come on in." Iruka said. He let both the boys climb up onto the bed and look at the baby.

"Baby!" Naruto said as he touched the baby's covered head.

"Yes Naruto. This is a baby boy. Just like you." Iruka said, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

For the longest time, Naruto had been his baby. But now Naruto was his little boy. And Neji was an even bigger brother. Speaking of which, Neji was trying to ease the baby into his arms, gently prying him out of Iruka's arms. Iruka chuckled and handed the baby to him. He immediately held the baby properly and smiled at him. Iruka marveled at how naturally calm Neji was with the baby. Neji would be a great parent in the future.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared at the door and asked if he could enter.

"Y-yes, lord Kakashi." Iruka responded.

Kakashi came into the room and smiled widely at the scene. Four small people on a bed, sharing a nice family moment, it made heart melt.

Baby Naruji was the cutest baby you ever saw. His eyes were pale brown and his hair was dark cinnamon. His skin was pale and milky. Iruka couldn't have wished for a cuter baby. Although, Naruto and Neji did steal him away an awful lot. And Kakashi insisted on babysitting at least once a week. And Sasuke had grown attached to the baby in its short 5 month life span.

Iruka smiled and sighed contentedly as he sat quietly feeding his baby. The little boy had grown so much. He was small when he was born, but now he was much bigger, yet still smaller than other babies of his age.

"Are you sleepy, my baby?" Iruka asked the babe, laying him down on the mat beside him. He then curled up beside the baby and ran his hands through the baby's hair as Naruji drifted off to sleep.

"You make a wonderful mother. How about I put another one of those little devils in you?" a rash and coarse voice rasped from behind Iruka, startling him and waking Naruji. "I'll be gentle."

"n-no!" Iruka screamed, holding the baby close to his chest.

"Enough!" Kakashi said, his voice projecting across the clearing as he appeared. His tall and opposing figure dominating the man threatening Iruka. "I will not have you threatening someone close to me, lord Kabuto. I expected better from you."

"m-my lord, i-"

"Get out of my sight." Kakashi hissed not unlike an enraged cobra.

Iruka sat shaking on the ground, holding his baby close to him in a desperate manner. His eyes scared and lost, his stance was defensive; how was Kakashi to approach him?

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked as gently as possible. "Are you hurt?"

"n-no my lord." Iruka whispered. A sob tore through his chest, "I s-suppose you w-would l-l-like to use m-me a-as well?"

"No!" Kakashi said firmly. "No one shall use you as such unless it is so wished by you. I have a desire to be intimate with you, yes, but use you I will not. I only wish for you, Naruto, Neji and Naruji to be happy."

"r-really?" Iruka choked. He hacked weakly and didn't wince as Kakashi's calloused hand rubbed his back. "How would you want me? I am but a lowly slave. Used and broken, merely thrown away and-"

"You are not! You are beautiful and pure, unmatched in your ethereal splendor." Kakashi said his breath ghosting over Iruka's ear "I love you, Iruka. But I do not wish to make you unhappy by forcing myself onto your person."

"m-my lord, If it so pleases you, I wish to be wedded to you before we do… that" Iruka said meekly, a blush spreading over his mocha tinted skin.

"It would please me greatly to be wedded to such a wonderful person, but if it is not that which you truly desire, then I will have to refuse." Kakashi said with seriousness laced into every word.

"Please, my lord! Wed me! Make me your wife, and I will be forever happy!" Iruka spun around on his knees and looked up at Kakashi. His eyes were searching and pleading for the lord to accept, he very much wanted to be with lord Kakashi.

"Very well. May I kiss my blushing bride-to-be?" Kakashi joked, cupping Iruka's cheek in his hand.

"Yes, please." Iruka blushed hotly and eagerly caught Kakashi's lips in a chaste kiss. No tongue was used. They only broke the sweet kiss when Naruji yelled his only word.

"FOOD!_3_"

The end

1)Acquiescence means submission, I thought it would be a better word there.

2)Hakuna Matata, for those of you who live under rocks, is the phrase made popular by the movie 'the Lion King' it means 'no worries' (the song is great too!)

3)Ha, my first word too! I'm proud.

* * *

><p>ha, i liked it. it turned out really good. it was a bit weak for my tastes, but watevr.<p>

tell me if you liked it plz!


End file.
